


haze.

by 1roomdisco



Series: THANK U, NEXT. [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, jinyoung is only mentioned, pls leave kudos n comments :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: It’s not so hard to come up with the idea, not with how Jackson is lowkey openly thirsting over guys nowadays.AKA the continuation from that one'Mark is a slut and he's lovin it' fic.





	haze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Jackson heaves, a hint of urgency apparent in between his labored breathing, like he knows if he doesn’t say it now, right after his orgasm, then he never will. “How does, you know, how does it feel like?”

Mark is still _seeing_ black and red dots after his own orgasm not a mere minute before, he’s still clutching at Jackson’s muscular back. His breathing stutters when he asks, rather smartly,

“Wha’?”

“ _All this_ ,” Jackson shakes his head, whispering, “you. Fucked.”

Mark’s brain clicks. He giggles, pinching Jackson’s sweaty skin for such ridiculous question.

“You’re a good fuck, Jacks. I promise.” He might be cooing just a little bit because Jackson has always been clingy, and he untangles his legs from around the younger boy’s waist, biting his bottom lip as Jackson pulls his hips out, leaving his hole empty. They haven’t fucked ever since the mid-semester exams started ten days ago. They’re even ditching the party held by the Pi Sig frat for this.

Jackson sighs, the color red high on his cheeks. “Not that—” he mumbles, busying himself with the used condom and—

Oh.

Mark leans up on his elbows, eyes searching Jackson. He asks, softly, because this is _the_ first time, “Do you want me to try?”

Jackson clears his throat, having tied the condom and is getting up to dispose it in the bin next to his desk. He doesn’t answer until he puts on his loose boxer briefs, “I mean—have you ever?” he raises his eyebrows.

Mark grins, “Only with girls.”

“Right.” Jackson mimics his grin, grabbing his towel. “I don’t know. Maybe not? You, I mean. I want to, but like, no offense, hyung.”

“Nah.” Mark’s smile turns fond; he leans back against the headboard and strokes the fringe out of Jackson’s forehead as Jackson wipes off the splattered come on his stomach. “I don’t think I’ll be a good top, anyway. Like, what if I get lazy in the middle?”

Jackson barks a laugh, and it gets Mark to think.

“You know what…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson is a mess when Mark feeds him three fingers for the first time. He comes just with a couple of precise hits to his prostrate, writhing on the bed beautifully, his six packs pulled taut and his tight ass clenching around the wetness from the strawberry scented lube, his screaming muffled onto his pillow—and then he has Mark sitting on his face, bruising Mark’s skinny thighs with his deadly grip as he sucks and swallows.

He can’t take the newly purchased 7-inch, realistic, silicone dildo Mark tries to fuck him with, no matter how slow and thorough Mark is during the preparation and actual penetration. Jackson ends up getting himself off to the sight of Mark fucking himself hard and deep using the dildo, blabbing about how _You were made to get fucked like this, hyung, you’ve_ ruined _me._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not so hard to come up with the idea, not with how Jackson is lowkey openly thirsting over guys nowadays.

(Guys that can fuck him right, that is. He would whisper to Mark’s ears whenever anyone happen to catch his eyes, jokingly asking if Mark has had their cocks in him, to which Mark would pinch him and he would act all cute and apologize.

He does seem to have a type. No twinks, because he said he fucks The Prince of Twinks anyway, and Mark hates how fitting the title is. Jackson likes his potential Mr. Right to be taller. Doesn’t have to be heartbreakingly handsome. _I’m more attracted to aura, hyung,_ he said, eliminating the volleyball captain and checking out Hyunwoo-sunbaenim from the swimming team, probably the only guy Mark hasn’t slept with.)

Jackson comically whimpers when Jaebum comes into sight, the day Jaebum walks Mark back to the Delta Chi house after a study session at the library and Jackson is just about to go out for his evening run.

Mark introduces them to each other, enjoying how Jackson is standing up taller, trying to make himself broader.

“The one who started it all, huh?” Jaebum has his sideway smirk that gets girls fanning themselves with their textbooks, and Mark doesn’t blame Jackson for _not_ being so subtle. He’s not sure if Jackson knows Jaebum, but Jackson’s reputation precedes him; because even Jaebum knew he was the one who had accidentally shared the sex tape a couple of months ago.

Jackson yells that he’s been good to Mark ever since, then pouts when Mark laughs at him. Jaebum asks Jackson if he’s going to run to the nearest bus stop and Mark makes a mental note to formulate an idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But the thing is, according to Jaebum himself, he’s in the middle of this weird phase with his childhood friend. He’s kinda afraid it’s going to feel like he’s cheating on, who, Jinyoung (?)—even though he finds Jackson _endearing_ , of all things he could have articulated about Jackson who has set his mind to have Jaebum’s cock in him.

Except that Jinyoung, _the_ face of Seoul National University Park Jinyoung, seems to gag on what little attention Hyunwoo-sunbaenim is giving him while he lets Mino from Music Composition major walk him from one class to another.

Mark shrugs, taking the last sip of his extra cold Hite. “Let’s just keep it fun,” he says over the chill EDM playing in the background. The sorority sister’s party will never be as rowdy as the frat boys’, and the drinks are mostly fruity.

“Jackson is curious. I’ll deal with him later.” Mark runs a hand through his newly dyed lilac-colored hair and focuses his vision on the one and only Park Jinyoung scrolling idly through his phone, standing alone with his hips cocked to one side at the corner of the room, his red lips are forming a full pout.

Jaebum hasn’t seen him yet. Mark unlocks his phone, raises one eyebrow at Jaebum and asks, “If we leave now we can spare the protest from others. Jackson screams.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark has just started rocking his hips against Jaebum’s when Jackson barges in their shared room, obviously sprinting to get there.

“Lock the door.” Mark chuckles upon glancing at the sophomore’s state of distress; Jackson’s hair is everywhere and his eyes are wild, looking back and forth from Mark sitting on Jaebum’s lap to Jaebum’s shirtless state.

“Hey.” Jaebum nods at him and Jackson squeaks.

They manage to get naked in record time. Mark offers to prepare Jackson for him, but Jaebum wants to do all the work. Jackson is down on his elbows and knees, moaning, clutching at Mark’s thighs when Jaebum pushes in the first finger. Mark settles in front of Jackson, spreading his legs and stroking his cock to the sight of Jackson taking it; Jaebum has always been nothing but patient with his bed partner.

Jaebum says, a tad lower than usual, “Put your mouth on Mark, Jackson-ah.”

Mark tugs at Jackson’s hair when Jackson swallows him whole. He flinches when Jackson tightens his throat around him, and sees that Jaebum has four fingers in Jackson now, stretching him wider than Mark’s fingers ever did. Jaebum’s cock is at least of the similar width like the dildo, but maybe even longer.

“You’re going to need it,” Mark says in between thrusting his cock into Jackson’s mouth. “You’ll love it.”

Jackson is looking up at him from behind his eyelashes, cheeks hollowed. He closes his eyes when he sucks on Mark’s cockhead, furrowing his eyebrows and pushing his ass back to Jaebum’s retreating fingers.

“How do you want it, hmm?” Jaebum asks, putting on a thin condom. He spits to his left palm, coating his covered cock with it. He’s grinning as Jackson’s hips jerk when he slots his cock in between Jackson’s ass cheeks.

Jackson squeezes Mark’s hard cock for the last time before he sniffs, “I want—I want to face Mark-hyung.” And then he climbs to sit on Mark’s lap, groping blindly for a pillow for Mark’s back against the headboard. Mark shifts, rearranging their limbs so his and Jackson’s cocks are pressed close. He distracts Jackson from the pain breaching his ass with sweet kisses, murmuring gently,

“Jaebum will make you feel what I feel, Jackson-ah, just relax. You’ve always been good to me, remember that.”

Jaebum quietly asks for Mark’s permission to move after he’s in to the hilt. His nostrils flare like he’s going to burst into dust if he doesn’t start _anything_ , and Mark checks Jackson trying his best to regulate his breathing.

“Jackson-ah?” Mark strokes Jackson’s neck, putting a little bit of pressure on his thumb against Jackson’s Adam’s apple, liking how both Jabeum _and_ Jackson’s whole bodies shudder at the sensation.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jackson chokes, face flushed and sweaty, and he’s talking to the ceiling with his eyes closed, “I feel so full.”

“That’s the idea.” Mark smiles and nods at Jaebum.

Jaebum pulls back then pushes back in and Jackson gasps, his fingers digging on the plane of Mark’s stomach.

The slick squelching anytime Jaebum moves is lewd and Jackson is already losing it by the time Jaebum finds a rhythm. His head is hanging low and he’s surprisingly quiet, but he’s always working his ass back against Jaebum’s cock like he can’t get enough. He’s gripping the sheets now, his mouth pressed to one of Mark’s erect nipple, grazing his teeth against the nub, his own hard cock is sliding wetly against Mark’s, seeking friction.

Mark reaches out to pull Jaebum closer to him, kissing him and whimpering when Jackson uses one hand to collect their cocks, stroking them. Jaebum bites on his bottom lip, his kisses are meant to cause pain, probably because he’s still thinking that he’s cheating on his childhood friend who’s sending him mixed signals anyway.

Jackson nudges his way up and takes over the kiss, his moaning is a steady staccato alongside the wild thrusting Jaebum is giving him. Jaebum straightens up, gives it to Jackson _good_ that Jackson’s teeth are clacking, and growls low when his movement halts as he comes, pushing close like he wants to stay forever in Jackson’s heat.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ —” And Jackson is… he’s _convulsing_ with his own orgasm, probably overstimulating Jaebum who’s still inside him judging from the way Jaebum has his face scrunched before he can pull out completely, looking unbearably _hot_ with his unfocused eyes and trembling hands tying the condom.

Mark can soothe Jackson now; he pushes Jackson to lie on his side, pressing kisses to Jackson’s neck and stroking his damp hair.

“Let me,” Jaebum says, somewhat loud in the quiet room, and settles behind Mark. He strokes Mark’s cock, already familiar with what Mark likes. He’s smiling against Mark’s shoulders when Mark comes, keeping still even if Mark is squirming and giggling at him to stop squeezing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>  * there's also a DAY6 spin-off [in which jae got curious by mark's video and brian mentioned that he, of course, fucked mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206760) even before the video became talk of the town lololollo.    
>    
> 


End file.
